1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to material handling systems and, more particularly, to transport and storage of items within the material handling systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally the storage of items within, for example, a warehouse requires a large building or storage structure space with an associated footprint. Automated vehicles or robots may be used in these warehouses to place items in storage and remove items from storage.
It would be advantageous to have an automated vehicle that can efficiently pick items for removal from the storage structure. It would also be advantageous to have an automated vehicle that can access multiple storage levels so that a storage density of the storage structure may be increased.